1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a direct flow measurement; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a valve configured for providing a direct flow measurement.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Presently, most systems where a fluid flows require an isolation valve to shut-off flow and a separate flow measurement device to verify the system flow rate. These additional components in the system take up extra space and increase the head loss. Additionally, significant amounts of extra pipe length may be required depending on the type of flow measurement device being used.